ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Miranda Cosgrove's 'iCarly: The Movie' will be more fun than Miley Cyrus' 'Hannah Montana: The Movie'
Nickelodeon Movies are one of these movies that are broadcast production from Nickelodeon Nicktoons companies. The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genious, Hey Arnold: The Movie, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, Rugrats Go Wild, and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. And first, live-action The Last Airbender and now iCarly: The Movie. This would be really sure if kids are going to enjoy this movies. And Hannah Montana: The Movie sucks like big time. This movie is just only for girls, and no boys are interesting in seen the film. Although, some of them showed up to this fememish film. Walt Disney Pictures' G rated motion pictures came out last year in theaters on April 10, 2009 and made $79 million in the US, and $155 million worldwide at the box office. And iCarly: The Movie, Nickelodeon is making sure that it will be making this movie for girls and boys, to let them both interested seen the film and fears that most of the part is for girls, and boys are not interesting seen it, but some of the scenes that are for boys may include Sam harassing the police officers and violated them. Miley Cyrus shot Hannah in Tennesse within Miranda Cosgrove shot iCarly in Los Vegas, where this is a fun time for any kids wanting to visit and take their vacation to. Also, both features with love interest Lucas Till as Cyrus's hunky cowboy friend/boyfriend Travis Brody and Jesse McCartney as Cosgrove's dreamy boyfriend Kyle. And Billy Ray Cyrus is completely boring father, but Jerry Trainor is a very funny brother. Cyrus' best friend Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken appeared in the beginning of the movie, but is absent throughout the entire movie, within Cosgrove's best friend, Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson did appeared in the entire movie to make this movie exacually like the TV show. Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott and Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett both have blonde hair and different personality. Lilly is used to be tomboy since season 1 and midway through season 2, but became girly and sweet continuing in season 2 through the final season, where Sam is a tomboy and violate to get boys interesting for violence because violence is for boys, and not for girls. Hannah Montana: The Movie is the third highest grossing weekend opening for a live-action G rated movie after Best Friends Forever: The Movie and High School Musical 3: Senior Year, within iCarly: The Movie is expecting to make like $45-50 million for it's three day weekend, and will lucky to do well at the box office where it'll be playing in 4,000 theaters to impressive young kids, that they might forget about another children's film, Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore. Therefore, teenagers are also interest in that movie, with others interest in iCarly: The Movie. iCarly: The Movie will be all girls and boys movie, or not, when it arrives this Friday July 30. Midnight showings will premiere at 12:01 am, which is July 30.